


I Love Him

by TheTailor



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Basically It's Just Changbin Talking About How Much He Loves Felix, God It's Awful, M/M, Nothing much really, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTailor/pseuds/TheTailor
Summary: Changbin grins and wipes his tears away, “God, I love you.”“I love you too,” Felix laughs.





	I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The way I wrote this was fairly styled in terms of characterization. I don’t necessarily like making my works, especially shipping ones, exactly like the people they’re written as, but they shouldn’t be too far off. This is just a little work for fun and your enjoyment.
> 
> Check out the playlist I listened to when I wrote this. A lot of the songs and artists mentioned in the fic are in the playlist cause why not. If you're wondering about the name of the playlist, that's just when I made the playlist. Anyways, here you go!
> 
> ((don’t mind me i just need to update this so gimme a hot sec))

Before Changbin and Felix even knew they were _in love,_ they knew they were in love. In fact, it seemed to be collective knowledge, common sense even, to everyone that the two were head over heels, over the moon, ever so hopelessly in love with each other. Changbin guesses they never hid it, not with the soft smile he’s wearing as he listens to Felix animatedly ramble out a dramatization of a previous night. Felix keeps forgets things and often backtracks to add in random notes and vine references that leave the elder in stitching laughter. He’s flouncing, waving his arms around like a madman, and raising his voice to unnecessary volumes that would annoy Changbin had it been anyone else.

“—so he waddles up to the fire and I’m getting nervous like, ‘what are you holding? A KNIFE! NO!!’ While he sticks ALL FOUR ROMAN CANDLES IN! He’s running around with fireworks shooting off in different directions. We’re all chasing him—“ Changbin can’t breathe much less laugh. He’s sure he looks like someone had hit the mute button on him as he silently jerked in laughter.

“—there’s a FIRE and we’re all freaking out like what the fuck are we supposed to do?! My uncle comes up to the fire, barefoot mind you, and he JUST KICKS THE FIRE! Now—“

“OH MY GOD!” Changbin wheezes out, “There’s MORE?”

“—and that’s the story about how I nearly died a billion times in one night,” Felix concludes his dramatization.

The elder feels full, overfilling really, with a bubbling of emotions in his chest. His heart pangs and it feels like his ribcage is going to burst of happiness. His face hurts from smiling and it feels too hot for the air-conditioned room. Changbin grins and wipes his tears away, “God, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Felix laughs, his eyes crinkling from seeing Changbin nearly die just from listening to him.

Then, Changbin supposes, they must’ve realized it then. While they’re lying on Felix’s cramped twin sized bed, limbs tangled and the sunlight peeking through the filters of the blinds then is when they understood.

“I love you,” Changbin repeats. This time, however, it’s with a light smile and an even lighter heart. There’s no rush unlike his first profession, just affection, and simplicity.

Felix glows and mirrors him. “I love you too.”

-

So maybe they're a bit of a cliche, Changbin admits. Maybe their relationship doesn't make sense to anyone but them. It doesn't matter though, the elder concludes. Changbin and Felix haven't decided on labels, haven't talked about what they are to each other. All would say they're best friends, most would say they're dating, but Changbin thinks of them as perfect. A perfect fit, perfectly fine, perfectly balanced, just… perfect. 

Felix seems inclined to agree when he smiles with affection on his face and a glint in his eyes and then shrugs when asked about Changbin. He simply tells them, "I love him," and no one presses any further.

Changbin's reply, on the other hand, is exactly the same and yet there's such a stark contrast. He'll look over at the younger and fondly smile. Felix is his spring and summer. The thawing of the cold that occasionally grips his heart. The wildness and rush of adrenaline of their impromptu meetups at Walmart at 3:57 AM. The humidity of their first kiss in the back of their church parking lot under the stars and the pale yellow streetlights. The golden glow and speckled freckles of sunsets on the beach. The serenity of just holding each other late at night listening to Zitten and offonoff. To him, Felix is an enigma. A puzzle of the most beautiful moments in life and things Changbin didn’t know could be so breathtaking. Nothing makes sense when he’s with him, and yet nothing could be clearer. He adores everything about Felix and it terrifies him how much he feels for him, how much power Felix has in his hand, but Changbin’s never felt so alive. So, he simply tells them, "I love him," and no one presses any further, because they can tell.

-

It's just another Tuesday when it happens. Perhaps it was the worst day of someone's life, the best to another, but to most, it's just a Tuesday. For Changbin and Felix, it's nothing and yet everything.

Changbin remembers nothing more than the tight comfort of Felix's small twin sized bed, a mess of lanky limbs, and the filtering of sunlight through the blinds. He remembers sleepily holding onto the other and the lulling of circles Felix traces on his arm. He remembers the intro of Pain Killer softly echoing off of his long-forgotten phone. 

"What am I? To you." He remembers asking in a breathy tone as if he wanted the answer to something he already knew, and yet he loved and feared it at the same time.

He remembers Felix whispering in a similarly hushed way, "You're mine."

And so, they fall asleep like that. Never telling a soul, because as long as they know, it doesn’t matter at all.


End file.
